duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm in Love with a Monster (Happy Birthday, CoolZDanethe5th!)
Duchess Productions music video of I'm in Love with a Monster from Hotel Transylvania 2. Song: * I'm in Love with a Monster Sung By: * Fifth Harmony Song From: * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Danny: Pudge? * Pudge: Yeah. (Plays Drums) * ("I'm in Love with a Monster" by Fifth Harmony Plays) * Duchess: He'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose, be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold. * Usagi Tsukino: He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off, say what you want but I won't ever be told. * Emmy: Cause I'm in love with a monster. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony") * Lulu Caty: Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind, but without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time. * Brittany Miller: No, I don't really care for the same conversation, got everything I need and I'd rather be chasing, * Zoe Drake: Chasing love, with a monster. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes In Our Room"): I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love with a monster. * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love with a monster. * Rei Hino: I'm in love with a monster. * (Dance Scene from Lilo & Stitch) * Misty: Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace. We breaking rules like we changing the game. * Kodachi Kuno: He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off, say what you want but I won't ever be told. * Olivia Flaversham: I'm in love with a monster. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "Where You Are") * Smurfette: My daddy told me, I should have better taste, but I'd rather pay to see the look on his face. * Serena: No, I don't really care for the lame conversation, got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing, * Mrs. Brisby: Chasing love, with a monster. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): I'm in love (I'm in love), * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love with a monster. I'm in love (I'm in love), * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love with a monster. * Jasmine: I'm in love with a monster. * Kitty: Hey! * (Dance Scene from Cars During "Sha-Boom") * Cassie: Sweeter you try, they don't be getting love from it, ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it. * Becky Lopez: Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it, bitter the better. Hey, hey, hey, hey! * (Dance Scene Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire During "Done With Monsters"): You make me crazy, but I love it. * Jeanette Miller: I love it, baby. * (Dance Scene from Home): You make me crazy baby, * May: Pretty baby. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): You make me crazy, but I love it. * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World): You make me crazy baby. * Sawyer: I'm in love with a monster. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle") * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Did you know? (Did you know?) Did you know? (Did you know?) * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Everybody loves a monster. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah! * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted During "As Long As There's Christmas"): Did you know? (Did you know?) Did you know? (Did you know?) * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): Everybody loves a monster. * Minako Aino: Yeah! * Esmeralda: I'm in love * Zoe Orimoto: We're in love * Emily Elizabeth Howard: with a monster. * (Dance Scene from All Dogs Go to Heaven During "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down") * Kim Possible: I'm in love! * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): I'm in love with a monster.") * (Dance Scene from Hercules During "Zero to Hero"): Are you in love with a monster? * Becky Thatcher: I'm in love! * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Livin' La Vida Loca"): I'll never find another monster. * (Dance Scene from Robin Hood During "Phony King of England"): I wanna know, I wanna know. * Ariel: I'm in love with a monster. * Gadget Hackwrench: Hit me! * (Roger Rabbit Dancing) * Tammy: Hit me! * (Misty and Brock Five Each Other) * Foxglove: Hit me! * (Dodger Psychs Oliver) * (Mickey Dancing with the Broom): 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Hey! * (Dance Scene from The Lion King 1 ½ During "Dicca Tunnah") * Eleanor Miller: Thank you. Good night. * Happy birthday, CoolZDanethe5th! Clips/Years/Companies: * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, Beach Blanket Bungle, No Prince Charming, & Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick, & Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, Kindergarten Chaos, Come What May, & Lights, Camera, Quack-tion; @1997 OLM) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965 Mushi Production) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Stage Struck; @2000-2003 PBS) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Risky Beesnus, Adventures in Squirrelsitting, & Good Times, Bat Times; @1989-1990 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) Notes: * Here's my Birthday video for CoolZDanethe5th. * Dedicated to KARDisney, Jacob Allen, CoolZDanethe5th (Happy birthday), Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Music Videos